Alternia High: Freshmen Year
by Alex Antidote
Summary: Your name is INSERT NAME HERE. You have just started your FRESHMAN year of high school and you have NO IDEA what to expect.
1. FIRST DAY

Your name is DAVE STRIDER.

You wake up to the sound of your cell phone alarm; it reads 7 A.M. and you already hate today. It is your first day as a freshman at Alternia High, a school in the city your brother has recently relocated you to. With a sigh, you roll out of bed, shades immediately on your face. There is a beep in your hand; it's your cell, seems as if it's one of your friends.

[ghostlyTricker has begun pestering turntechGodhead]

GT: hey dave!

GT: i don't know if you're awake yet or not, but I hope you have a good day!

GT: good luck with the new school and all

TG: yeah im up

TG: thanks

TG: i guess

GT: oh i hope i didn't wake you!

TG: nah

TG: i was already up anyway

GT: well i gotta go, i have school too

GT: have a good day, dave!

[ghostlyTrickster had ceased pestering turntechGodhead]

TG: yeah

TG: you too

Looking at the time again, you decide there's time to shower. After all, school doesn't even start until 8:30, and you have no idea why your alarm was set so early. Probably fucking Bro again. As you make your way to the bathroom, you realize how eerily empty the new apartment is, seeing as your Bro hasn't unpacked all his fucking creepy ass smuppets or shitty swords. That's one good thing about moving, at least; that's what you think.

In the shower, a hot, very quick one, you leave your shades on. As a newly turned fourteen year old, your life has been pretty messed up. Your parents died when you were young, so Bro basically raised you. He was nineteen or so when they passed on. It was surprising he never begrudged you for being such a burden (although he did like to mention all his sacrifices for you).

Turning off the water, you quickly change before your brother wakes. This became a ritual around middle school. If you took too long getting ready he'd leave you. Or, mess with you as you get ready. Hence why you dress so quickly. Fuck being messed with. It usually meant a bad day. And seeing as he had no chance today, you took it as a good omen.

"Wake the fuck up," you stand at your brother's door – well, where the door used to be. He's suddenly behind you, his creepy ass puppet partner, Cal (who is ironically cool, anyway), is on your shoulder.

"I haven't slept yet, bro. Let's get this ass show on the road, shall we?" With that, Bro was already at the door.

Fucking douche.

Grabbing the motorcycle helmet he made you wear (for safety, he claimed – to fucking humiliate you is what you hypothesize), you try to copy his flashstepping, flashing not as quickly downstairs as he did. "Come on kid, I'm ancient over here."

"You're ancient everywhere, old man," you respond, slipping the helmet over your head and yourself on the bike, trying not to grab onto Bro as much as possible. "I don't wanna be fucking late."

"You won't be. Promise," he laughed, revving up and taking off suddenly. You were flying. You held fast to Bro's waist, gripping his shirt.

"Fucking douche," you mutter into his back, although your words were lost in the wind.

BRO STRIDER was a DJ. He moved you two around a lot looking for work, he claimed. For now, he settled in a Texas city, saying the gig would be a more stable than all his other jobs combined. You were glad for it, finally a place to rest and maybe call home. Not that you care about 'home' much anyway. It was just fucking tiring to move from place to place. Although it helped you improve your cool, stoic personality toward other people; it was always fun, ironically of course, to have people squirm when they didn't know which way your eyes were looking with your sunglasses on.

"What'd I tell you, little bro?" Bro laughed as he came to a sudden halt. There it stood. Alternia High.

You half jumped – half fell of the bike, Bro effortlessly stepping off it. "Come on, lil' bro. Even Cal is smoother than that. Let's go meet your new principal." With that your brother began to walk to the doors of the building, you clambering clumsily behind him. Fuck, this stupid helmet was throwing your balance way off, so you quickly take it off, checking your surroundings. A couple of kids glance your way but no one really does anything.

"Goddamn, you're so slow," Bro hisses in your ear, before walking away again. This time you hurry, in a very cool manner. This fucking school looks old. "Good morning," Bro was using his adult voice, you note. "We're here to see Principal… Scratch. I'm Mr. Strider, and this is my brother, David."

"Oh, of course. Please have a seat right over there," the receptionist gestures at some chairs. "And Dr. Scratch will be right with you."

"Doctor?" Your brother inquires, probably trying to prolong the conversation. After all, the chick was a babe. You sit down, regardless of what your brother is trying to accomplish, and stare out of the windows in the office.

You notice two kids hunched together, one of them with giant headphones, and the other looks like he's rapping (From what you can read by his lips, he's shitty at it too). The one with the headphones has a Mohawk, and the headphones have a purple Capricorn sigil on them. Strange, you think. He seems to be Hispanic. The other kid looks like a juggalo pothead, make sure to avoid him you think. Memorizing their faces, you file it away – Mohawk guy may prove to be an amiable acquaintance.

"Strider?" You hear a man call and look to see who it is. 'Dr. Scratch' has a shaven head, but a nice little almost-goatee. How fucking ironic. Don't all villains have those? Regardless, he talked in a very pompous accent (Again, signaling him as the villain), and a very primp suit. What a douchebag, you decide immediately.

You follow your brother into the office, sitting across from where Dr. Scratch has already taken a seat. He stares at you with these penetrating bright green eyes, before smiling, "Welcome to Alternia High School, David."

"It's Dave," you mutter, but of course, you don't really care what he calls you.

"Dave, my mistake. In any case, I have here your schedule. Now, here at Alternia, we offer many after school activities. I've looked at the paper you filled out when enrolling here, and some of your interests seem to fit the clubs we host here. I have taken the liberty of typing them out for you, along with meeting times, sponsors, and room numbers, in case you would like to check them out. Of course, we require that you must join at least one club and be an active member of it. Your map of the school is with your schedule, and, even if you do get lost, any and all of our students would be more than happy to assist you. Any questions?"

You shake your head no, as does your brother. Wow, this douchebag probably thinks he's perfect.

"Very well then, Dave. You know where to find me. Oh, and Mr. Strider, here's the form for the Parent-Teacher-Student-Association. We would love if you could join – A parent involved with the school is statistically prove to have a child who does better in school. Have a good day , both of you," he ushered you out with a smile.

"What a prick," Bro mutters, crumpling up the PTSA paper. "As if I'd join this shit. Well, go on, little man. Be amoung your peers. Let them embrace you!" He laughed, taking the helmet from your hands.

"Fuck off, you're embarrassing me."

"Whatever, man. I'll be back around four to pick you up. Motherfucking behave, douche."

You watched the doors open and close, not really seeing your brother leave due to his flashstepping, but you assume he's finally gone. Turning to the 'Great Hall', as your map says, you look around again. Most kids were already filing into classes, seeing as first period started in five minutes.

Then your cell phone beeps.

[tentacleTherapist has begun pestering turntechGodhead]

TT: Have you already been given your schedule?

TT: Strider?

TG: yeah

TG: why the fuck do you want to know

TT: I was merely curious, is all.

TT: What classes are you taking?

TG: none of your fucking business

TG: thats what

TT: My, testy today aren't we?

TT: I understand it is hard to start at a new school, but don't lash out, Strider.

TG: fuck

TG: are you bothering me

TG: to fucking analyze me again?

TG: fuck lalonde

TG: i don't got time for this shit

TT: You don't *have* time for this shit, you mean.

TT: And I apologize.

TT: I merely wished to grant you a 'good luck'.

TG: fuck then just do it

TT: Good luck.

[tentacleTherapist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead]

TG: wait

TG: i just wanna say

TG: starting over is hard.

You sigh and rush to your first hour. God fucking damnit. This was not going to be as fun as you wished. Because, if you had to tell the truth, what you said was what you feared the most. Even if you were the coolest, most ironic motherfucker to have ever lived, what if no one here liked you? Of course, you knew you shouldn't be too worried about that. After all, you were a Strider. Fuck. You were DAVE STRIDER.

You could do this. Fuck, you'd probably have to fight the ladies off.

But, as you walked into class, everyone looked up. Almost all the seats were filled, everyone had someone to talk to, everyone had a friend. Fuck. Except for you.

"Hello! You must be the new student!" You were greeted by the cheeriest bitch to have ever lived (and could probably rival both Jade and John put together). "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Not really," you reply, scanning the room for some seat for yourself. Fuck. The only one was close to the front, where everyone would be staring at you. Fuck.

"Oh. Well, can you say your name for the entire class?" She was one of those teachers, wasn't she? The ones who never gave up on any student. Those bitches were always fucking annoying, no matter what their intentions were.

With a sigh, you shrugged, "Dave."

"Dave…what?" She encouraged.

"Why don't you tell me your name first, miss teacher?" You challenged. Stupid. You shouldn't have said that.

"Oh right! Where are my manners, Dave. I am Mrs. Crocker. And this is English. Now, last name?"

You finally give in, "Strider."

"Well, Mr. Strider, if we're done being mysterious, why don't you take a seat? The seat behind Tavros seems to be empty. Mister Nitram, raise your hand please." You saw MOHAWK BOY in the very front raise his hand, and you almost smile. Almost. At least it's a familiar face, to you anyway, even if he didn't know who you were.

"Nice hair," you mutter to the kid (Tavros, dumbfuck) as you sit behind him.

"Uh, t-thanks, I think," he mutters nervously, turning to look at you.

"Don't mention it," you reply, really hoping he stops staring at you, because DAMN. The boy had some pretty peepers. "I like your headphones," you mention, nodding at them, seeing as they were still around his neck.

"Oh, t-they're… uh, not mine. They b-belong t-to uh, my friend," he smiles, a blush spreading across his face. Hm, maybe he had a thing for the juggalo. Just. Fucking. Awesome.

"Hm," is all you say before the teacher calls the class to attention. You're not really paying attention. This may be a Pre-AP class, but shit, you're hella smart.

You glance around, and catch the eyes of some chick in the back. She sticks her tongue out at you, winking. Wow. Forward. She has shoulder-length hair, flipping out at the ends, and her feet were up on the desk, covered in red sneakers – much like your own. The girl smiled again and nudged the girl next to her; she had longer hair, messy and slightly curly, wearing a leather jacket and glasses. She glared at you, sitting in almost the same position as her friend.

"Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket, please sit like ladies. Or at least, get your feet off the desks!" The teacher shouted. "And Mr. Strider, turn around please and pay attention. You too, Tavros." She turned back to talking to a student who just walked in and gave her a student pass; he seemed kinda pissed off.

Well, you were right after all. Take that Lalonde and stuff it.

Starting over _was_ hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just did a bit of re-editing; Bro is very hard to write :c  
>also, next chapter TROLLS. Who are also VERY hard to write for. Adjfkhadjfads<br>Don't kill me okay?


	2. FIRST DAY: EXTENDED

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. And you have to listen to a teacher spiel about fucking pronouns and their antecedents. Like you give a fuck.

With a sigh, you doodle some ideas for SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF, the extremely successful webcomic you created. You thought you were onto something great with your doodlings when the teacher interrupted loudly, "Get with your groups. Dave, you can just join Tavros' group."

She walks to her desk, trying to slyly get her iPhone out. Bitch. I can see that, you think.

"U-Um…y-you'll be in my-my group then!" Tavros turned to you, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Yeah, cool kid. Our group is just the coolest," a female voice sounds right behind you. You turn and are greeted by a creepy smile from the girl in the back. "It's Terezi, in case you already forgot. This here's Vriska."

They both scoot desks closer to you and Nitram; Vriska's in front of his, and Terezi in front of you.

"All right, group worksheet will be defeated!" Vriska proclaims, grabbing the sheet out of Nitram's hand, he just getting flustered, but said nothing. The girl began to work quickly, not paying any heed to those around her.

"Serket, come on, let the rest of us do it too," Terezi said, flipping her hair, but keeping her eyes on you.

"No. I got this shit, don't worry. I am that good, I don't need help," the girl replied, her pencil working on writing quickly.

"When do we get out of here," you ask Tavros, looking at the clock. You already didn't like first hour.

"U..Um..in like…at 9…9:20…" he replied, looking down at his lap, a hand messing with the headphones on his neck.

"Shush up, Pupa. I can't concentrate with your nasally voice all up in my ear," Vriska said, grinning meanly at the poor boy.

"Are those Gamzee's?" Terezi asked, pointing at the headphones. Tavros nodded quickly, opening his mouth to reply, but thinking better of it.

"You still hang out with that pothead creep?" Vriska asked, making a face as she put her pencil down. "God, Tavros. I mean, I knew you were desperate for friends, but not that desperate."

"H-He's…he's not a, uh, creep!" Tavros defended weakly, averting his eyes.

"Ahahahahahahahaha, but he is! And he's most def a pothead," she smirked at him, making a 'puff puff' signal with her hands. "And what the hell's up with that makeup of his? Seriously, juggalos are soooooooo not cool."

"Your name's Vriska right?" You ask, glaring at her from behind your shades. She nods, you pull your lips up to smirk at her, "Maybe you should consider changing that to bitch-ka, because that would suit you."

Her eyes widened from beneath her own glasses, her lips forming a thin line, "You really don't want to go there, Stider."

"I'm not scared of you," you respond coolly, grabbing the worksheet from her. "And you got number six wrong." Quickly you change it as Ms. Crocker comes by to check on the group.

"Oh! You guys are done! Good job," you hand her the sheet and she goes off. It's tense at your table of desks, Vriska just glaring at you and Terezi grinning away like a devil. Tavros, however, looks very nervous toward you.

"What're you staring at, Mohawk boy?" You ask, hoping you don't come off rudely, but deciding you don't care how he takes it.

"U-um, I..I think you should, um, apologize…to Vr-Vriska…" he mumbles, looking away. The girl quickly looks at him, her face twisting into a sneer.

"I don't need you to defend me, Taaaaaaaavros. I can't fight my own battles," she stood from her desk, glaring down at you. "And you, Strider. Well done. I hope you have a terrible first day." And with that, she quickly pushed her desk to the back, but not sitting in it. Instead, she went to sit on top of a different girl's desk; this one had short blonde hair, and looked very proper. The vibe that chick was giving off almost reminded you of Rose.

"Great job, coolkid," Terezi congratulated, chuckling. "Wow, I don't think I ever saw anyone have such guts before! You must have been real popular at your old school."

"I'm cool. Popularity doesn't really matter," you respond, looking at her. She still had the same wild grin spread across her face. "What's up her ass, anyway?"

"She's flushed for Tavros," Terezi cackled, slapping the desk. "Meaning she has this gross crush on him, right Tav?"

"U-um…n…no..I..I certainly h-hope not. I-If..um, that's um, how she portrays her, um, affection…I really d-don't w-want her t-to l-like me…b-besides…" He looked over at Vriska before quickly looking away. "I-isn't…she um, always w-with that…um…British guy?"

"Dan?" Terezi crinkled her nose. "Yeah, but Eridan is a dick. You're much better Tavros. Maybe you can ~change her ways~."

"I sincerely fucking doubt that," you mutter, and they both look at you, questioningly. "Sorry, I only mean, no one changes for fucking love. That's just bullshit."

"Oh, Mr. Coolkid think he knows something about love, hm?" The grin on her face widens as she leans closer to you.

"No, I just never really gave a shit about fucking love," you respond quickly, shrugging. Before she can say anything else, however, the bell rings. Tavros jumps, the bell obviously shocking him. He quickly grabs his books, before looking at you.

"D-Do..do you need help g-getting, um, to…to your next class?" He asks, offering you a smile.

"I have, um, a map," you respond, hoping he catches the 'um' you inserted there, for his sake. He blushes terribly.

"Y..you, uh, d-don't have…to…um…make fun of me," he say quickly, before rushing off.

"Geez, you sure know how to make a first impression, coolkid," Terezi says behind you, a genuine smile on her face. "What 'cha got next hour?"

"Psych, why. Wanna walk me to class," you grab your binder, heading for the door. She locks arms with you, grinning.

"Aw, that's in the completely opposite direction from my class! Won't you be a gentleman and walk me there first?" The girl laughed again. Wow, she must be completely crazy.

"Terezi!" Another guy's voice yells, and up comes the angry student from before. However, he looks even more pissed off than before – if that's even possible. He had spikey, red hair – A fucking ginger was yelling at you. How fucking awesome. "What the FUCK are you doing!" He was shorter than you, but glared fiercely.

"Chill, Karkat. Just walking with my new friend, Coolkid Strider," the girl dropped your arm, still keeping the grin on her face. "Why, jealous?" Terezi teased him, before looking at you. "Gotta run, coolkid. See ya later."

"God! Why do you always have to flirt with everyone?" You could still hear him yelling as they walked off together. This 'Carcat' was shorter than Terezi too.

You looked toward the opposite direction of those two, moving forward to find your next class: PRE-AP PSYCHOLOGY, for Rose's sake. You were only doing it to humour her and, of course, to poke some fun at her. Ironically, of course.

You finally find your class just as the bell rings, and the teacher looks at you. He grins and points at a seat in the back, not bothering to introduce himself, or forcing you to introduce yourself. That was totally chill for you.

He goes on to write some notes on the board about 'self-victimizing' and whatnot. Many of your peers begin to write notes. You, however, couldn't care much. Rose had already gone off the handle with this subject with you once. Sometimes you really hate her.

"Pssst," someone whispers at you. Your eyes look to the left to see a Hispanic girl with very long hair. "Do you happen to have a pen I could borrow?" The girl smiled happily at you and you handed her the one that was on your desk. "You're not using this or anything, are you?"

You shake your head 'no', and go back to looking at the board. Suddenly, you feel a piece of paper falling on your desk. Opening it, you look at the girl next to you. She's staring at the board but glances at you with a smile.

_hi. im aradia megid0_

You look at the paper. Why the fuck would she be passing you notes? Not thinking of it, you write back and doodle a SWEET JEFF AND HELLA BRO greeting before flicking it to her. It lands in her hair and she giggles quietly, taking it out gingerly. Aradia then read it, laughing again behind her hand. The teacher glanced at her, raising an eyebrow at her before turning away. At least she didn't get in trouble, you nodded to yourself. Looking away from her, you feel the note hit your foot.

_nice drawing i like it. s0 dave strider hm? nice t0 meet y0u _

You look at her and she smiles. She doesn't seem too bad. Cute smile, nice person – Why not become friends with her? You reply before flicking it on her desk this time. Again she smiled at it before writing back on it before tossing it to you. You look at her handwriting – it's really quite nice.

_s0rry first h0ur wasn't the best. im sure the rest 0f y0ur day will be swell and y0u'll make t0ns of new friends. like me!_

You look at her again and she grins at you. That's nice. You two continue to write back and forth through the period and walk out together, her laughing at almost all the jokes you make.

"Hey, Aradia," a guy calls out and you look to see who it is. He's Asian, you're pretty sure, but can't quite tell because of his glasses (which are the strangest dual shades of red and blue – like 3D glasses, who does that?), as he walks up to the two of you. He doesn't smile at you but he doesn't scream like the other guy. "Who are you?"

You can hear a slight lisp, but you nod anyway, "Dave Strider. I'm new here."

"Sollux," he answers back, his lisp even more pronounced. He slips his hand into Aradia's and she smiles at him. "Aradia's boyfriend."

"What's your next class, Dave?" She asks, smiling. "We could help you get there."

"Nah, it'll be easy to get there. It's just P.E., I'll just move toward the gym."

"Alright, I hope to see you at lunch! Come on Sollux. I have to swing by the library," she tugged on the boy's hand, who was doing nothing but staring at you, as she turned away from you, he following.

At least there was one decent person here, you think as you make your way to the gym. A lot of people here were really weird – You already think you have at least three enemies, and made at least one kid cry. Opening the door to the gym, you hear a beep from your pocket. That can wait, you think as you look around. Many of the kids are standing around the room, and you see a teacher standing in the center – He looks scarily buff. You walk up to him, nervous on the inside but refusing to show it on the outside.

"I'm new," you say, standing in front of him. He looks down at you, shrugging.

"I'm Coach Boxcars. I hope ya got yerself a pair of shorts or somethin', 'cause yer gonna need 'em. This be P.E., boy," he says, pointing at the locker rooms. "That there is the locker rooms. Yer gonna change in there fer this class. Make yerself known with them other boys. They'll teach ya the ropes." He walked off, pulling out his cell phone too. With a sigh, you look around and notice MOHAWK BOY and decide to approach him.

"Hey, Nitram," you greet, slapping his back. He jumped, dropping his iPod on the ground.

"Y-y..you c-can't d-do, um…j..just sneak u-up to s-someone l-like that!" He said, flustered as he reached for his iPod. "Y-You're…um, i-in t-this class too?"

"Why else would I be here?" You lean against the wall he's standing by. "What're you listening to?"

"O-oh..um…s..some raps G-Gamzee a-and I did. H-He….he recorded t-them…" Tavros blushed, clutching the iPod closer.

"Hey motherfuckers, what's flying?" You look over to see the juggalo standing there in shorts pulled up to his mid-waist, and he looked stoned out of his mind. What an idiot.

"H-Hi Gamzee! T-This..this is D-Dave Strider! He's new! I-I was just g-gonna show h-him some of our raps!" He smiled at the stupid clown, who simply raised an eyebrow before turning to you.

"Oh, this motherfucker thinks he can fucking handle our sick rhymes?" He grinned at the shorter Hispanic boy, completely forgetting you there. "Fuck, Tavros, I just had a new motherfucking idea for our next throw down. Shit will be ill as fuck."

"H-How ill? Pneumonia ill?" He asks, shrugging toward you as if to apologize.

"Motherfucking pneumonia, my little Spanish friend," Gamzee nodded, looking at you again and jumping – as if he just realized you were there. "And who are you, motherfucker?"

"Dave. Although, I think we just covered that," you reply. Gog fucking damn it, he was an idiot, wasn't it?

"Ah, what's up, motherfucker? I ain't ever seen you 'round before," he grinned.

"H-He's, uh, new, Gamzee," Tavros pipes up, patting Gamzee's arm, who looked down at his hand with a smile.

"That makes all sorts of motherfucking sense. Yo, bro, why you wearing motherfucking sunglasses indoors?" The juggalo stared at himself in your glasses, forgetting all about Tavros. "That's sort of miraculous that I can see my motherfucking self, ya digg?"

"Sure." You don't know how else to respond.

"G-Gamzee! Um, y-you shouldn't s-stand t-that close t-to people y-you don't know!" Tavros exclaimed, pulling him back from you, ever grateful.

"Fellow peers, what are we doing?" It's a very proper voice this times who speaks to you from behind. You look. Wow, this fucker is wearing sunglasses too – he has his hair tied in a ponytail and has dark skin. And he was hella buff, shit. Cool. "Can we not get to picking teams? Of course, Tavros will not be on my team. He's too lowly for that." The boy looked at you, "And you are?"

"I am Dave Strider," you answer, raising your eyebrows at him.

"Equius Zahhak," he answered back, looking down at you as his glasses slipped down his nose so he could look at you. "I assume you are new to our school, so a word of advice: Do not hang out with the low class scum. Your rep will be better for it."

"Oh, shove off it, Equius," you hear a very familiar angry voice shout. "You fuckass, don't be so fucking condescending, dude. Don't listen to him, Tavros."

"Ah, Karkat. Trying to be a leader like always." You all turn to the accented voice and find a pathetically overdone hipster. Oh god, this must be the guy they were talking about in first hour. What was his name again?

"The fuck do you want, Eridan?" Karkat asks, frowning deeply at him while he crosses his arms.

"I am just here to offer myself to any team who wants me. Of course, there shouldn't be any fighting for me. After all, there is plenty of me to go around," he smiled at everyone before his eyes stopped on you. "And who is this?"

"Do we have to go over this every fucking time," you grumble as you push yourself off the wall. "My name is Dave fucking Strider."

"Oh, Mr. Strider, there is no need to get so feisty." Was he really trying to flirt? How fucking creepy. The guy adjusted his glasses and pushed back his bleached bangs, grinning at you. Hell, fucking, no.

"Come on motherfuckers, can't we just get on to the playing as a motherfucking team? We don't need no competitions, just motherfucking miracles. After all, aren't we all friends here?" Gamzee looked around, smiling stupidly.

What the fuck was up with everyone at this fucking school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was weird for me to write; The trolls are all so diverse. And sorry if the pace feels a little quick, I just want to get all the trolls introduced first. Um, it'll feel more 'steady' once everything's been established. Again, this is also my first time writing for many of these characters on my own. Ha ha. Please review!3


End file.
